1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printing apparatuses, more particularly to a printing apparatus with an adjusting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer may include a printing module and a print head moving module for driving the printing module across the paper to be printed. A tension of the endless belt may be provided by a spring device. However, the spring device may often have a tolerance and if the endless belt is not at the correct tension, printing quality may be decreased. Therefore, an improved printing apparatus may be desired.